In optical communication systems which include a light source, a light detector and an optical fiber connected between the light source and the detector, electroluminescent semiconductor diodes, such as laser diodes and light emitting diodes, have come into use as the light source. To provide for ease of connecting the optical fiber to the electroluminescent diode so that the light from the diode enters the optical fiber, the electroluminescent semiconductor device assembly is provided with a short length of an optical fiber having one end adjacent to and aligned with the surface of the electroluminescent diode from which the light is emitted. The short length of optical fiber extends through and projects from the housing encasing the electroluminescent semiconductor diode so that the main optical fiber can be connected to the short length of optical fiber.
In the electroluminescent semiconductor diode assembly, the diode and the short length of optical fiber are each mounted on separate mounting blocks. After the end of the optical fiber is aligned with the light emitting surface of the diode by moving the two mounting blocks relative to each other, the mounting blocks are secured together with a suitable cement, generally a resin cement which is then cured to fixedly secure the optical fiber in alignment with the diode. I have found that there often occurs some misalignment between the optical fiber and diode which results from shifting of the bonding cement during its curing. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an assembly in which the position of the optical fiber can be easily adjusted to achieve proper alignment with the diode but which would eliminate or at least minimize any shifting during the curing of the cement.